1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding mechanism of a golf cart, more particularly one, which allows the golf cart to move to its correct folded position in single motion, and allows the golf cart to move to its correct stretched position in single motion.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Golf is getting more and more popular with the heightening of the standard of living. Because many different golf clubs, which are relatively heavy in weight, have to be used in a golf game, the golfers usually put their golf clubs in golf bags, and carry the golf bags with golf carts. Many golf carts can be folded so as to occupy less space for easy transportation and storage. However, most conventional foldable golf carts have a disadvantage: the users can't be sure whether or not a golf cart has been moved to its correct position, stretched or folded, after the stretching or folding motion. The user has to exert force on the golf cart again to make sure the golf cart can't be stretched or folded any further after stretching or folding the cart initially. Therefore, the golf carts aren't convenient to use, and are prone to being damaged owing to the users' improper application of force.